


Unusual Conversations at one in the morning that weren't supposed to go this long, and fuck, I think I'm falling for you.

by Colourspaz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Casual Intimacy, Gay Panic, M/M, Pining, Wingman Smitty, to quote veneta: 'calm vibes'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz
Summary: John gets a call one night from an unusual someone, and neither of them know it, but it's the start of a road.Or: John teaches Evan how to put in ponytails and falls for him along the way
Relationships: Evan Fong/John | KryozGaming
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Unusual Conversations at one in the morning that weren't supposed to go this long, and fuck, I think I'm falling for you.

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy 
> 
> or dont it's not my biz

It's nearly one in the morning when John gets a message from an odd someone. He clicks on the popup with amusement, and pauses the music going on in the background. 

**Vanoss:** john ik its like one am but pl e a se tell me you know how to put in a ponytail

John lets out a soft chuckle before moving his fingers over the keyboard to type a response. 

**Kryozzz:** i do

**Vanoss:** oh thank fuck 

**Vanoss:** plz bestow ur widom upon me

**Vanoss:** *wisdom

**Vanoss:** fuck

**Kryozzz:** haha

**Kryozzz:** can u go voice and/or cam

**Kryozzz:** itll be alot easier for me to explain like that

** _Incoming call from Vanoss_ **

John clicks 'accept' with a small grin and soon Evan's frustrated face shows up on his screen. His hair is free from a cap, for once, and it's messy and sticking up from failed ponytail attempts. 

"Nice hair." John says with a smirk.

"Shut up," Evan replies, but the words have no bite. "I just want to fuckin learn this shit." He sounds tired, but then again, he usually does. 

"Is that all you wanted me for? Not for my incredible, hilarious company? Not to mention my gorgeous face." John says, winking. He's either way too tired or imagining things when he sees Evan's cheeks tinge pink. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Evan says, rolling his eyes; however, he can't help the uptick of the corner of his mouth. 

"Okay, first off, _please_ tell me you have a hairbrush, because there's no way you are going to get a good ponytail with how your hair is right now." John says. 

"Um...I'm pretty sure I have one somewhere…" Evan says, getting up from his chair and walking away. He comes back a few moments later with a cheap looking plastic hairbrush. "Will this work?"

"It'll do. Now brush your shit out." John tells him. "And be gentle. Start from the bottom, and if there's tangles, then hold the hair so that you won't be pulling it." 

Evan does so, wincing every so often, but soon enough, the brush isn't tugging on his hair; instead running through it smoothly, and John deems that acceptable. 

"Okay, so what you want to do is -which wrist do you have the hair tie on?"

"My right."

"Okay, so gather your hair into a ponytail with your right hand and then pull the hair tie onto it with your left and- Evan, I swear to God- that better not be a rubber band." John says, in mock horror. 

"It was all I had!" Evan protests. 

"That thing will keep your hair in a ponytail for three days straight and taking it out will be an ordeal that involves multiple people, scissors, and hair gel. You don't want to use a rubber band. Are you _sure_ you don't have any hair ties?" John asks. 

"No, I don't have any, and...that story sounds oddly specific." 

"...Shut up." John says, but he's grinning. 

A small silence stretches out. 

"...So what do I do now?" Evan asks. "If my rubberband solution is so heathenous." 

"I mean...well, why aren't you using your cap? I swear, I haven't seen you without that thing in _ages._" John points out. 

"....I lost it." Evan mumbles, almost pouting, and he looks so much like a small child that John wants to laugh. 

"...Damn. Okay, then- are there any drugstores or anything near your house?"

"...there's a Walgreens." Evan answers. 

"Good, go there, get a pack of hair ties, nothing too big or expensive, and call me back after you get them. Okay?"

Evan laughs. "Okay, bossypants." 

The call ends and John's almost sad to see him go. 

~

27 minutes later (Not that John was counting), he gets another call from Evan. 

"Do these hair ties suffice, _your majesty_?" Evan asks, tone sarcastic. He holds up a generic looking drugstore pack and John pretends to look it over thoroughly. 

"Well, I suppose they'll do." He says, finally, sighing theatrically. Evan giggles -fucking _giggles_\- and John’s breath catches in his throat. 

"Okay, so open the package and take one out, put it on your wrist." Evan does so, struggling a bit with the packaging and John has to hold back a laugh. He finally gets it undone and pulls one out to put on his wrist. 

"Okay, what now?" Evan asks. 

"Okay, gather your hair into a ponytail with the hand that has the hair tie on it...yeah, like that," John says. "Now use your other hand to pull your hair tie off of your wrist and onto the ponytail, and, like, hold it away? If that makes sense. Then twist it and pull it back over and then do it again...yeah, you got it!" 

Evan turns around to show John, and John smiles, almost fondly. 

"Dope, dude. It looks good," John says, when Evan turns back around. "I have one more thing I want you to do." 

"Which is?" Evan asks, looking amused. 

"Go on Amazon for me, there's some things I'm going to have you buy to keep your hair decently healthy." 

Evan sighs, but he's still smiling, and he grabs his mouse and opens his browser. He turns screen share on so that John tell him what to click. 

"Look up 'Invisibobble hair ties' -just trust me on this one- and grab the original 10 pack - yeah, that one there." John directs. 

"What else?" 

"Wet brand hair brush. Doesn't really matter which one." John tells him, and then leans back in his chair and lets his eyes absentmindedly drift over Evan's hair, and then his neck, and then his shoulders, and then…

"Is that it?" Evan asks, snapping John back to attention. 

"Y-yeah, that's it." John answers. Evan reaches his hand back to feel the ponytail again, and John finds himself staring at the other's tattoo. It accentuates the muscles in his arm perfectly, and John swallows thickly. 

His thoughts are interrupted when Evan yawns, and John chuckles softly. 

"Go to bed soon, Ev." He's not sure where the nickname came from, but Evan doesn't seem to mind it at all. 

"Will try to do."

John raises an eyebrow. 

"...Will do. Thanks again, John. Really." 

"No problem, man. Seeya."

"Bye."

The call ends, and John suddenly realizes how dark the room is. And quiet, too. 

He brushes the thought away and turns his computer off, ready to go to bed. 

~

The doorbell rings yet again, and Tyler gets up with a sigh, although he's smiling. It's the fourth of July again, and a majority of the gang is over at Tyler's. Luke had said that Ohm was thinking of coming, too, although it was tentative, and Del was still a hard no. John's currently sitting on the couch, practically in Anthony's lap and Smitty practically in his. 

Tyler comes back into the room with Evan behind him. John can't help the grin that spreads on his face, and Evan catches his eye almost instantly. Tyler takes his bags and puts them...somewhere, John's not entirely sure where. Evan heads right over to John and Smitty and greets them, moving to stand behind the couch and lean on the back, since there was, to quote Smitty, "No way in hell we're going to fit your butt onto here." 

John leans his head over the edge of the couch, making Evan look down, and he grins. 

"Hey."

"Hi."

It's easy. Comfortable. John's not sure when it became that, and he doesn't think Evan knows either. But he's pretty sure that neither of them mind. 

~

It's late, almost too late, and the last scraps of food are being eaten and people are switching from beer to water. Half the people there are asleep already, and the others are sitting in the living room, talking, and trying to not be too loud. 

Evan's sitting on the ground, in front of John, and John's not quite sure when he started playing with Evan's hair, but he does know that Evan's made no move to stop him.

He also knows that his face is bright red and that Smitty's sent him multiple questioning looks that John's trying his best to ignore. 

"Hey, John?" Evan asks, tilting his head up, voice nearly a whisper. 

"Yeah?" John asks, stilling his hands. 

"Do you know how to braid?" 

"Yeah, a little bit. I still need to learn how to French braid, though." John replies. 

"Could you…?" Evan asks, trailing off. 

"Sure." John says, smiling warmly. "Got a hair tie?" 

Evan passes one and John grins when he sees that it's the brand he told Evan to get. He takes it and rolls it onto his own wrist, beginning to pull Evan's hair back from his face to start the braid. He separates the strands and gets to work, making sure to not pull. He's done too soon, and he doesn't tie it off right away. 

"...Do you mind if I try a French braid?" He asks, and he almost misses Evan's quiet, tired "Go for it." 

He undoes the braid he'd just put in, and separates a new three strands, up at Evan's hairline. In the back of his head, John notes how Evan's leaning into him and how his eyes are nearly closed. 

Many attempts are made, but fifteen minutes later, Evan's hair is in a sloppy french braid and he's almost asleep against John's leg. 

John looks up and with a start, realizes that they're the last two awake. 

"Hey Evan?" He whispers, lightly shaking Evan's shoulder. He gets a mumble in response; something that doesn't sound like english. "Ev, c'mon. Do you know where you're sleeping?" 

"...s'possed to sleep on th' air mattress in here again." Evan answers, sleepily. The air mattress is still in its box in the corner, and it'll make way too much noise if they set it up now. 

"...I have one of the guest beds upstairs, if you're...not opposed to sharing?" John whispers, hesitant. Evan just nods sleepily, and fumbles his way to his feet. John gets up too and tries not to blush when Evan leans into his shoulder, mumbling "Tu es très mignon" and okay, that's definitely _not_ english. 

Evan doesn’t seem like he’s going to take his head off of John’s shoulder anytime soon, so John places a gentle arm around his shoulders and (trying to not blush at the muscle he feels) guides him to the stairs. It’s a bit of a struggle trying to stumble up the stairs, with Evan clinging to his side, but they make it upstairs. 

Evan detaches himself from John and throws his body onto the bed, and John has to hold back a laugh. Evan turns this way and that, throwing his shoes into the corner and emptying his pockets onto the bedside table. 

When John walks back into the bedroom, having changed out of jeans and into pajama pants, he finds Evan fast asleep and curled up in a tight ball against the edge of the bed. John's too tired to think anything of it, so he simply climbs into the other side of the bed, whispers "Night, Ev," and is out in minutes. 

~

John wakes up to Smitty barging into the room, seeing Evan, and then immediately turning on his heel and walking out. He blearlily blinks himself awake and reaches to check the time on his phone. Around 11. Great. That means that everyone else is probably awake, and Smitty's probably downstairs telling everyone what he saw right this moment. 

Before he can put his phone down, it buzzes with a text; it's from Smitty. Oh, boy. 

**Smitty:** john give me all the deets NOW

**Smitty:** why tf are u in a bed with evan 

**Smitty:** did you sleep with him or did you Sleep With Him 

**Smitty:** spill the beans john 

**Kryoz:** idk bro 

**Kryoz:** i didnt get dick if thats what youre askin 

**Kryoz:** i just french braided his hair when we were the last two awake and then he was all sleepy and clingy and we didnt want to set up the air matress b/c itd be loud so we shared my bed 

**Smitty:** john 

**Smitty:** john please 

**Smitty:** do you have any idea how fucking gay that sounds 

**Smitty:** thats deadass romcom shit right there 

**Kryoz:** shutt uppp 

**Kryoz:** its not tho 

**Smitty:** john it def is 

**Smitty:** dont deny it 

**Smitty:** wait do you haVE A CRUSH ON EVAN 

**Kryoz:** SHUT THE FUJFKDLK UPPPP 

**Smitty:** yOU DO HOLY SHTIT 

**Kryoz:** smit please please dont tell him 

**Kryoz:** or anyone for that matter 

**Kryoz:** i mean it 

**Smitty:** my lips are zipped 

**Smitty:** promise 

**Kryoz:** thanks man 

**Kryoz:** brb gotta go have the gayest grisis of my LIFE because its just set in that im literALLY IN A BED WITH EVAN FONG 

**Kryoz:** WHAT THE FUC CJK 

**Smitty:** lmaoooo 

**Smitty:** is he still asleep 

**Kryoz:** i think so yeah 

**Smitty:** then get up and get your ass out here 

John sighs as he turns his phone off, but he's smiling. He carefully lifts the blankets off of himself and gets up, pulling his sweatshirt from the ground. When he turns and looks back at the bed, Evan's still fast asleep and still in the same tight, curled up position he was last night. John frowns slightly, knowing that that must be uncomfortable, and hoping that he wasn't the one who made Evan sleep like that. 

He pushes those thoughts out of his mind and sneaks out the door, only to find Smitty sitting on the floor in the hallway, typing on his phone. 

"Dude." 

Smitty looks up when John speaks, and immediately, he gives him the biggest shit-eating grin. 

"Don't even start, man. _I_ don't know how to deal with this. I just realized I was crushing when you texted me! I'm having such a gay crisis right now!" 

Smitty just laughs and stands up, slinging an arm around John's shoulders and guiding him towards the stairs. 

"We don't need to worry about it right now, then. C'mon, Tyler made pancakes." 

As they head downstairs, John can't help but take one last glance at the closed door and smile faintly. 

~ 

Evan comes downstairs about an hour later, the last awake, and Tyler hands him a plate of food with a comment about "Good to finally see you getting some actual sleep," to which Evan flips him off fondly, already digging in. 

The rest of the day passes quickly, video games and rounds of uno and easy camaraderie. Part of John wishes he could have this more than once or twice a year. That thought is forgotten when Smitty +4s him, and he's caught right back up in the laughter and the noise. 

Later, as the sky is darkening and the fireworks are being brought out, Evan finds his way next to John. John realizes that he's kept the braid in, messy as it is from being slept on and Evan being chased around the house by Marcel. 

"Hey." Evan says, offering an easy smile. John has to smile back. 

"Hi." 

"Sorry if I was being too clingy last night, I just...when I'm tired…" 

"Dude, it's not a problem at all. You're fine." John reassures him. 

The fireworks begin above them, and Evan's face is highlighted by the pops of colour and John is just absolutely _breathless_ at how beautiful this man is. The night kindly hides his red cheeks, and he turns up towards the sky. 

The explosions rattle his chest, only adding to the thumping of his heart. 

"Do you always sleep like that?" John asks, out of the blue. 

"Like what?" 

"Curled up all tight." 

"...Yeah." 

John's hesitant to ask why, but Evan beats him to the punch. 

"I had to share a bed with my little sister when we were kids, and I never wanted to bump into her, and I guess...it stuck. It also helps when I have to fall asleep in the studio." 

"You don't _have_ to fall asleep in the studio, you know." John chides. Evan smiles, looking down at the ground. 

"I know." 

A silence falls between them. 

A firework explodes, perhaps the biggest one of the night, colours flashing across the sky. 

"I think I like you, y'know." Evan says, suddenly. He's still looking up at the sky. 

"...I think I like you, too." 

Neither of them say anything more, and when Evan slips his hand into John's and intertwines their fingers with a shy smile, John just squeezes his hand and looks up at the sky. 

~ 

**Epilogue**

They’re at Tyler’s (again) and they’re in the living room, the last ones awake (again). Their younger selves might not have thought of it as late, but now that they’re older, it is. Plus, the kids needed to be put to bed. (Namely, Lauren and Brock’s daughter, Marcel and Simone’s son, and Tyler and Kelly’s daughter.) 

Evan is sitting on the floor, in between John’s legs as he listens to his husband ramble about time travel. He’s playing with his hair, which is long past his shoulders at this point, and Evan relaxes into the touch. 

John pauses, combing out a small knot in Evan’s hair, and Evan takes this moment to pass him a hair tie and ask “Braid my hair?” 

John takes it, and Evan knows he’s smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> you get good points if you leave a comment or kudos


End file.
